Auburn
Auburn is a district of LEGO City in LEGO City Undercover and LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. It is the location of the Docks and is the first district seen in LEGO City Undercover. When Chase McCain returns to LEGO City at the beginning of LEGO City Undercover, Mayor Gleeson meets him at the Docks in Auburn. Located in the southwest of LEGO City, Auburn is bordered by Cherry Tree Hills to the south. The Auburn Bay Bridge to the north connects Auburn to Fort Meadows. Character Tokens - Allie Jaeschke - North of Kowalski's warehouse is a big blue building marked "BTS". From the north side, you can start climbing up it. Make sure you have a fire axe for the door so you can pieces of the launch pad. Follow the course to the top. Use the Clue spot to find the valve handle to so you can remove the green gas. Follow the blue beams across the street, then climb onto the cylinders that step up to the top. Jetpack straight up to grab the token. Bobby Hammer - Found on top of a shipping crate west of the Call-In Point. There are a couple of ways to get there, but most require the Jetpack. Start from the warehouse with the blue horizontal stripe, then get on top of the curved roof to the right to find a Jetpack Hover circle. Use it to fly over. Chris Parry - At the south end of the district is a warehouse with a blue stripe. Use the Grapple to pull down the ladder at its south end, then head east to a vent to pry open with a crowbar. Crack the safe inside. Clown Robber Max - Go west from the cargo ship in the docks to find a tower with a door you can pry open. Deborah Graham - This is found among a bunch of buildings west of the docks. The gate to the complex is blocked by a shiny gate which you'll need dynamite to get open. Once there, climb up the buildings, then cross the blue beam. Go around the right side and you'll find the token hidden behind the white gas tank. Docks Crane Driver - Go to the docks, and to the southern crane. You can climb up the crane to the top of the arm to reach the token. Docks Foreman - Complete the Free Run. Garage Worker - At the beach in the southeast corner, you need to assemble two palm trees, a sand castle, and a lifeguard station. The first tree is found in a yellow bucket at the north end. The second tree is in a red shipping crate further south. The sand castle is found among two wooden pallets, while the lifeguard station is in a brown wooden crate. Harbor Worker - Build the Disguise Booth. Hazmat Guy - This is found on top of the Super Build: Auburn Chimney. Henrik Kowalski (Astronaut) - Follow the road northwest of the Disguise Booth and you'll get to a crossroads where there's a climbable wall to your right. Use the Firefighter's extinguisher to fill the pool, then climb over the roof. From this area, you can jump left to a circular pool. Use the Jetpack to get to the next circular tank, where you'll find this token floating above. Hot Tub McCreedy - There are five buoys in the water that need to be turned red. One is by the wooden pier, while the rest are by the beach. A Red Color Swapper can be found in one of the shipping crates further north. Lance Linberger - The token is atop two cylindrical chimneys. The buildings are kinda southeast of the train station. To get in, go to the east side of the block to find a tile floor to drill and ride the water spout over the gate, then follow the stud trail. You'll likely have to water a red pot to get up to the next level, then climb around the outside of one of the chimneys. Ride up the steam coming out of them to reach the token. Louie Mitchell - At the north end of the streets, there's a warehouse with "aj" on it. North of that is a gantry that leads to another small building. Underneath the gantry are grabbing points. Climb up to the spot underneath it and smash the blue barrel to find a trampoline so you can bounce up to it. Mechanic - Build the Super Build: Sky Glide, then float up to the token. Race Car Driver - Build the Super Build: Stunt Ramp. Samson Crow - At the docks, near the wooden pier, are six pallets of bananas, three of which are not yellow. The Yellow Color Swapper for the Color Gun can be found in a crate further north (near where a "6" is on the ground). Sarah Horner - This is on the cargo ship. You'll probably need the Jetpack to get back on there. Go to the top of the bridge in the stern. Stephen Rhodes - Go to the gas station in the northwest corner of the area and pry open the door. Tow Truck Driver - Go west from the cargo ship until you find a small maze of shipping crates. Grab the token at the entrance to start the timer. Grab all the studs inside to get the real token. Violet de Burgh - Three boxes of cherries need to be turned red. One is in the northern-most block, near a Flower Box. The second is found northeast of Kowalski's warehouse (it has his face and "HK" on the front), and the last is kinda near the center of the area. Go to the road leading to the Auburn Bridge, then walk south until you see a green and blue X logo and a red "aj" logo. The box is beneath there. You can also find a Red Color Swapper near Kowalski's warehouse. --- Vehicle Tokens - Brawn - Complete the Time Trial at the docks. Dragger - Build the Super Build: Call-In Point in north Auburn near the docks. Enberg - Complete the Vehicle Stealing in south Auburn. Hera - Build the Super Build: Helipad Rex's Riot - Complete the Vehicle Stealing in north Auburn. Sphinx - Complete the Robbery Arrest. Trasher - Build the Super Build: Call-In Point in south Auburn. --- Red Brick - Data Scan Upgrade: Character Challenges - Starting from the border of Auburn and Cherry Tree Hills, go northwest towards a small green trash can to find a Clue spot. Trail it to the leaf pile. --- Gold Bricks - Gang Arrest - The Audio Scan point is on a building the southeast of the train station (and the train station is the target). To get there, you'll need the Construction outfit. The lot has a gate at the east end with a tile floor in front of it that creates a water spout when you drill through it. Go through the free run stuff until you get to a red pot, then water it and use the teleporter. The spot they gather is all the way down on the beach, but you have plenty of time to get there. Robbery Arrest - Find the Helipad Super Build, then open the Astro Crate nearby. Assemble the launch pad to get tossed to the water tower, which has the Criminal Scan point on it. ATM - This is inside the train station. Vehicle Stealing - The first is northwest of the Disguise Booth. Go to Warehouse "14" and use the Firefighter outfit to remove the flames. Pry open the door. The drop-off point is in Fresco. The second one requires Rex Fury, and is just south of the train station. You'll need Rex to move the orange-handled box in the way. The drop-off point is in Chan's Scrapyard. Precious Boulder - This is underneath the Auburn Bay Bridge, in a pile of regular looking rocks. Silver Statue - While it looks like it's on the Auburn Bay Bridge, the obvious statue on the south side of the bridge is actually officially in Auburn. Get some dynamite from the train station, then smash the rocks by the base of where the statue is to make a trampoline to bounce up there. Catch Alien - In the southwest corner is an Octan gas station and a wooden ramp to the north of it. Under the ramp is the Astro Crate that beams in the alien. Conquer District - Go until you're almost on Auburn Bay Bridge, then look at the cement tower on the east side. You can climb up it and find a Chicken Glide at the top, which will take you to the crane at the docks (this is not to be confused with a different Chicken Glide a little further south, there are TWO). Glide to the crane, then go to the end to find a Jetpack Hover to get to the other crane, where you'll find the podium. Flower Box - The first is at the south end of the district, behind the warehouse with the blue horizontal stripe. The second is in the northernmost "block". Look at the map for two dark gray roads together, then go north between the two buildings to find it. Pig Return - The pig is found next to the Free Run Token, and it's best to collect both at the same time. Cat Rescue - On a building in the southwest part of the district, behind a big "Octan" billboard. Getting there might require jetpacking. Consider using the buildings to the east and crossing the street using the pipes that are on fire. BBQ Fire - This is easily found on the beach to the southeast. Coffee Break - This is kinda sandwiched between buildings, in the building group southeast of the train station. Specifically, it's right next to two cylindrical chimneys. Easiest way to get to these buildings is from the east end where there's a tile floor that allows you to water spout over the gate. Drill Thrill - On a building in the southwest part of the district, behind a big "Octan" billboard. Getting there might require jetpacking. Consider using the buildings to the east and crossing the street using the pipes that are on fire. Super Builds - Stunt Ramp (10,000) South end of the district by the road. Call-In Point (8,000) South end of district, down the hill from the mansion. Sky Glide (12,000) You need the Construction outfit and probably the Jetpack, too. This is in a circular tank in the southwest-ish part of the district. The tank has a ladder on the outside to get up to, but getting there might require some flying. Fix the fuse box on it to drain the water. Call-In Point (8,000) In the docks near the piers. Auburn Chimney (12,000) This is found among the buildings to the west of the docks, northeast of the two circles close together on the map. To get in here, you'll need to set dynamite at a shiny gate on the lot's east side. As you follow the free run stuff up the building, you'll find a door that needs to be chopped down with the fire axe. You'll be able to get higher to the roof and find the build spot. Helipad (20,000) There's a building complex north of the disguise booth that has a warehouse with a purplish circular logo on the front (kinda looks like a cross between a G and an E). Chop down the door at the front of it with a fire axe and climb up to the roof. Ticket Machine - This one's actually underground. The easiest way to get there is to go underneath the road leading to Auburn Bay Bridge. There's an entry to the metro station in a large building. Head down and smash the green boxes to put this one together. Free Run - The token for this is on the northernmost building in Auburn, which is pretty small. To get there, you'll need to start south a block, in a warehouse lot that you need to use dynamite to open up. Once inside, you'll climb, eventually using a fire axe to chop down a door so you can proceed. You'll also use a Chicken Glide to get over to the round warehouse to the north. Time Trial - At the docks, go to the wooden pier to find a sailboat. You'll sail it around the beach area. Disguise Booth - North side of the district, near a Super Build. Category:Locations